Tom Waits Concerts 1970s
1970 November 20-21, 1970 The Heritage Coffeehouse, San Diego, CA (With singers Marko and David, supporting Michael Claire) 1971 January 1-2, 1971 The Heritage Coffeehouse, San Diego, CA (supporting Bob LaBeau and "Ostergren & Thomas" (Pami Ostergren and Bobi Thomas) February 10, 1971 The Heritage Coffeehouse, San Diego, CA ("Happy Birthday Mary and Full Moon Concert") February 12-13, 1971 The Heritage Coffeehouse, San Diego, CA (supporting banjo-player Brian Steeger) April 2-3, 1971 The Heritage Coffeehouse, San Diego, CA (supporting Mary McCaslin) May 21-22, 1971 The Heritage Coffeehouse, San Diego, CA (supported by Bob LaBeau, First time headling) August 4-8, 1971 In The Alley Folk Theatre, Escondido, CA (supporting Tim Buckley) December 31, 1971 In The Alley Folk Theatre, Escondido, CA Unidentified shows 1971: Date unknown (June - July 1971): The Troubadour. Los Angeles, CA Date unknown (1971): The White Whale. Bird Rock Date unknown (1971): The Candy Company. San Diego, CA Date unknown (1971): The Bifrost Bridge. La Mesa 1972 June 2-4, 1972 The Alley Folk Theatre. Escondido, CA (supporting The Floating House Band) 1973 April 1973 - June 1973 Start first tour promoting Closing Time Tom Waits: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano. Bob Webb: standup bass. Rich Phelps: trumpet. John Forsha: guitar Apr. 2-7, '73 The Cellar Door. Washington, D.C./ USA. First stop on the first national tour. Opening for Tom Rush Apr. 11, '73 Passim. Boston-Cambridge/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Danny O'Keefe. During their second stop on the first national tour in Cambridge, Massachusetts, Waits and Bob Webb took one day to travel to nearby Lowell, MA to try to locate the grave site of Jack Kerouac Apr. 12-15, '73 Passim. Boston-Cambridge/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Danny O'Keefe Apr. 18, '73 Max's Kansas City. New York/ USA. Opening for Charlie Rich Bob Webb (2007): "There was quite a hullabaloo around Rich's return to recording and performing. We were advised that high powered executives were coming around to hear Charlie, and some would be there to hear Tom too. We were all a little on edge on opening night!... The bar at Max's drew the strangest coterie I had ever seen. There were a lot of glit¬ter types, cross dressers, wannabe transsexuals well over six feet tall in stiletto heels the entire range of New York City underlife... Some suits did take Tom aside, but neither John Forscha nor Rich Phelps nor I was included in those conversations. As I recall, Herb Cohen caught up with us at Max's. When anyone from the industry wanted to meet with Tom they took him aside, and Herb did likewise." Apr. 19-23, '73 Max's Kansas City. New York/ USA. Opening for Charlie Rich Apr. 26-29, '73 The Main Point. Bryn Mawr, PA/ USA (Verified in an email from Bob Webb, and the Main Point archives. The listing in the Lancaster Independent Press shows Chris Smither from 4/26 > 29/73) May 1-6, '73 The Great South East Music Hall & Emporium. Atlanta, Georgia/ USA. Opening for Buffalo Bob Smith of Howdy Doody fame May, '73 Raven Gallery. South Field, MI/ USA (May 7 to 13, 1973. Dates not certain) May 15-16, '73 Stanley Hotel. Estes Park, Colorado/ USA. "Tom and band made a special appearance in Estes Park, probably at the Stanley Hotel, for "record & media execs." May 17-19, '73 Ebbett's Field. Denver, Colorado/ USA. Opening for Tim Weisberg & Rufus Krisp (While the display ads do not list Tom, a review for Taj Mahal at Ebbetts Field does mention Tom as starting on Thursday) May 29 - Jun. 3, '73 The Boarding House, San Francisco/ USA. Opening for John Hammon End first tour promoting Closing Tim April 1973 - June 1973 Jul. 28 '73 Redlands Bowl: 25 Grant Street, Redlands/ USA.The Buffalo Nickel Jug Band & Arthur Lee Harper warmed up, and a $1 dollar donation was recommended. Tom Waits (1973): "I haven't been doing too many gigs here in LA but I was out for 2 months on the road with a group on the East coast - did that, and I've been back about a month now, did a thing out in Redlands, not too many clubs around town though right now, still hoot at the Troubadour occasionally" (Source: Folkscene, 1973 (KPFK-FM). Radio interview by Howard Larman. August 12, 1973). The Redlands Daily Facts newspaper review was very favorable, although the reviewer noted that many in the crowd walked out on the performance. She states "...this person had something that made people hate him. It must be genius, I decided, and I have not changed my opinion since". Sep. 21, '73 Radio appearance for "Folk scene with Howard and Roz Larman: KPFK-FM 90.7". Los Angeles/ USA. Date based on Bob Webb's records (also lists as Aug. 12, '73) Nov. 10, '73 Radio appearance for "KCRW Snap Sessions", Santa Monica, CA Nov. 16, '73 Folk Arts Rare Records. San Diego/ USA. With Bob Webb Carey Driscoll (2009): “It was a cramped little store with record racks. People were literally sitting underneath the tables because there were so many crammed into the place. I think he created a character for himself and then became that character, I wouldn’t even say it was a conscious creation of a character, more that every day you become a little further to the left of dead center and before you know it you've become the Tom Waits character that the public knows rather than the one that his classmates knew." Nov. 17, '73 Folk Arts Rare Records. San Diego/ USA. With Bob Webb "Folk Arts Rare Records was then located in Hillcrest at 3743 Fifth Avenue. "I still have a tape of the show," says owner Lou Curtiss. "He did our open-mike nights back when he was still at Hilltop High. In '73, he was a doorman at the Heritage, but when they closed, I started doing concerts at the store, and I asked him to do one of the first ones. We didn't have much space, so we were crammed to the rooftops. He was just starting to get real well known...Bob Webb, who owned the Heritage, played guitar, and Tom played guitar and piano." With only one album under his belt, Waits performed songs from his upcoming LP The Heart of Saturday Night, including "Shiver Me Timbers" and "San Diego Serenade." Admission was "no more than $4," and Waits was paid from the proceeds of around 150 ticket sales. "He got most of the money," says Curtiss. "We weren't getting rich off these things." Waits lived locally from 1959 until 1971." Start second tour promoting Closing Time November 1973 - December 1973 (opening for Frank Zappa) Tom Waits: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano. Bob Webb: standup bass Nov. 18, '73 University of Waterloo, Ontario/ Canada. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. Very hostile crowd Nov. 22, '73 Avery Fisher Hall: New York City, NY/ USA. This is the first gig Tom and Bob Webb played on the fall Zappa tour. Bob Webb (2004): "On November 22 we flew from Buffalo to New York La Guardia, where we were met by a convoy of limousines that drove us downtown to the Waldorf Astoria Hotel, where we were given rooms. (Tom and I shared a room at most, if not all of these accommodations.) Tom and I didn't play Buffalo, because Taj Mahal had been booked as the opening act. At some point... we were hustled into the limousines again and driven to an undisclosed location in midtown Manhattan. Speculation was rampant, but no one seemed to know where we were going. We went deep into an underground garage in midtown, maybe six floors down, to a giant set of doors like a hotel entrance, which led to big elevators, and we were swept up to a floor that included a giant room full of grand pianos and the most swank dressing rooms I ever saw--showers and fresh fruit and flowers. We were told then that we were in Avery Fisher Hall, in Lincoln Center, and there's where we performed that day, to an audience of nearly 4,000 of the rowdiest, most stoned New Yorkers I ever saw. It was the first gig I ever played with an electric bass, and I think it must have been Tom's first time on an electronic keyboard (he was strictly a piano-man in those days). It was also the largest stage we had ever been on, and we faced the most unruly crowd either of us had ever performed for. I'm sure neither of us will ever forget it!" Frank Zappa gig list Nov. 23, '73 Massey Hall. Toronto/ Canada. Early show and late show. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Nov. 24, '73 London Arena. London/ Canada. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Nov. 25, '73 London Arena, London/ Canada. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. Date disputed by other sources (not verified) Nov. 27, '73 Civic Theater. Akron/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention (not verified) Nov. 28, '73 Ashland College, Myers Convocation Center. Ohio/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Nov. 30, '73 Costello Gymnasium: Lowell Technical Institute. Lowell/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. Bob Webb: "On November 29th we flew to Boston. I don't specifically recall doing a gig there, though we must have gone there for a reason" Dec. 1, '73 Suny. Stony Brook/ USA. Opening (with Kathy) for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Dec. 2, '73 Southeastern Massachusetts University. North Dartmouth/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Chris Hayward (1973): "Tom Waits opened Sunday night's concert with Beret and Bass player. With or without a cigarette in his mouth his lyrics were unclear, his voice raspy and disintegrating amid the gym's echoes. I saw nothing special in his music but felt that he suffered somewhat from playing on a high stage to a large audience. In a close, small concert with clear acoustics he probably shows as a fine entertainer, being easy and intimate with the audience" Dec. 11, '73 Roxy Theatre. Los Angeles/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. Disputed by other sources (saying John Kaye opened in stead of Tom Waits). Waits and Bob Webb flew from Boston to LAX on December 3, 1973. Bob's tour participation ended here, and in all probability so did Tom's Dec. 12, '73 Roxy Theatre. Los Angeles/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. Disputed by other sources (saying John Kaye opened in stead of Tom Waits) End second tour promoting Closing Time November 1973 - December 1973 Unidentified/ unverified shows 1973: Date unknown (1973). Venue unknown. Detroit/ USA Date unknown (1973). Venue unknown. Philadelphia/ USA Date unknown (1973). Venue unknown. Nashville/ USA (Bob Webb, 2005) Date unknown (1973). Venue unknown. Georgetown/ USA (Opening for Tom Rush) Date unknown (1973). Venue unknown. Seattle/ USA (Opening for Zappa) 197 Jan. 11, '74 Folk Arts Rare Records. San Diego/ USA. Early show and late show with Bob Webb Start third tour promoting Closing Time February 1974 - September 1974 (opening for Frank Zappa). Tom Waits solo: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano. Feb. 15, '74 Venue unknown. Sacramento/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified) Feb. 16, '74 Community Theatre, Berkley/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified) Feb. 17, '74 Robertson Gymnasium, Santa Barbara/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified) Feb. 18. '74 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Opening for Roger McGuinn Feb. 19. '74 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Opening for Roger McGuinn Feb. 20-24. '74 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Opening for Jerry Jeff Walker Mar. 1, '74 Fox Theatre, Atlanta/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 2, '74 Venue unknown. Memphis/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 3, '74 Venue unknown. Oklahoma City/ USA. Opening (with Johnny Barnett?) for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 5, '74 Convention Center, Dallas/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 8, '74 Soldiers And Sailors Memorial Hall, Kansas City/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 9, '74 Travel And Transport Building, Oklahoma City/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 14, '74 Agrodome, Vancouver/ Canada. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 15, '74 Paramount Theatre, Seattle/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 16, '74 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Portland/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 18, '74 The Terrace, Salt Lake City/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Mar. 19, '74 Venue unknown. Boise/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 21, '74 Venue unknown. Colorado Springs/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Mar. 22, '74 Blue Ridge Music. Encinitas/ USA. Early show and late show. With The Pendleton Pickers Apr. 21, '74 San Diego Folk Festival. San Diego/ USA. Also lists as "April 19, 1974". Apr. 24, '74 8th San Diego State Folk Festival. Montezuma Hall, San Diego State University. San Diego/ USA. "The correct dates for the festival are April 24 - 28, 1974, and Tom played on Wednesday, the first day, at Montezuma Hall. The complete lineup for this one evening was Sam Hinton, John Bosley, Tom Waits, The San Diego Blues Busters, Bruce Reid, the Summerdog Bluegrass Band, and Patty Hall. Tom performed only 3 songs: The Ghosts of Saturday Night, Lookin For The Heart of Saturday Night, and one other. Most artists who went on early were supposed to play only one song, but Tom stretched it to two by doing a medley, and was then brought back for an encore." Apr. 27, '74 8th San Diego State Folk Festival: "Casa Real": San Diego State University. San Diego/ USA. "Tom participated in a "Spicy Stories" workshop, telling jokes. No music was performed. Apr. 28, '74 Ferris State College. Big Rapids/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Apr. 29, '74 Civic Centre. Trenton/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May, '74 Venue unknown. Indianapolis/ USA Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 1, '74 Broome Country Arena, Binghamton/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 3, '74 Hobart College, Geneva/ USA Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 6, '74 UMBC Gymnasium. Baltimore/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 7, '74 Civic Center. Louisville/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 8, '74 Edinboro State College. Edinboro/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 11, '74 Auditorium Theatre. Chicago/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified May 12, '74 Duke University. Durham/ USA Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Studio recordings for The Heart Of Saturday Night May 13, 1974 - May 22, 1974 (Wally Heider Recording. Hollywood/ USA) May 28-31, '74 The Ice House. 24 North Mentor. Pasadena, CA/ USA. Waits is last on the bill behind McAndrews & Gino, and headliner Tim Morgon Jun. 1-2, '74 The Ice House. 24 North Mentor. Pasadena, CA/ USA. Waits is last on the bill behind McAndrews & Gino, and headliner Tim Morgon Jun. 5, '74 Blue Ridge Music. Encinitas/ USA. With Bob Simpson Jun. 17-19, '74 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Opening for John Stewart Jun. 20-22, '74 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Opening for Elvin Bishop. Jun. 28, '74 Hilton Hotel. Quebec City/ Canada. Early show and late show. Opening (with Maneige) for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jun. 29, '74 Place De Nations. Montreal/ Canada. Opening (with Maneige) for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 1, '74 Civic Center Arena. Ottawa/ Canada. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 2, '74 Cobo Hall. Detroit/ USA. Opening (with Frampton's Camel) for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 3, '74 Illinois State University. Bloomington, Normal/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 5, '74 Ambassador Theatre. St. Louis/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention (after Bruce Springsteen canceled) Jul. 6, '74 Robinson Memorial Auditorium. Little Rock/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Jul. 7, '74 Curtis Hixon Hall. Tampa/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Jul. 8, '74 Ellis Auditorium. Memphis/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 9, '74 Auditorium North Hall. Memphis/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 10, '74 Municipal Auditorium. Mobile/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 12, '74 Jai Alai Fronton. Miami/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 13, '74 Bayfront Center Arena. St. Petersburg/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 14, '74 University Of Alabama (Foster Auditorium). Tuscaloosa/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 15, '74 St. Bernard Civic Auditorium. New Orleans/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 17, '74 Celebrity Theatre. Phoenix/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 19-21, '74 Circle Star Theatre. San Carlos/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Jul. 23, '74 Radio appearance for "Folk scene with Howard and Roz Larman: KPFK-FM 90.7". Los Angeles/ USA. Also lists as June 10, 1974 Aug. 6-7, '74 TV appearance for "KCET TV", Los Angeles/ USA Not verified Aug. 8, '74 Shrine Auditorium. Los Angeles/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Not verified Aug. 9, '74 McCabe's Guitar Shop. Santa Monica/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Holly Near Aug. 10, '74 McCabe's Guitar Shop. Santa Monica/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Holly Near Aug. 11, '74 Golden Hall. San Diego/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. Very hostile crowd. Jay Allen Sanford (2007): "When famous former neighbor Zappa returned to San Diego with his inventive Mothers, the audience was admitted while the band performed a sound check, apparently with faulty equipment. Zappa apologized for the poor sound during "Uncle Meat," "Pygmy Twylyte," "Cosmik Debris," and "Help, I'm a Rock" before concluding, "That seems to be as good as it gets." Opening act Tom Waits then took the stage with his piano. Waits performed "San Diego Serenade," along with a few other songs and an extended monologue -- boos were heard, and one audience member yelled, "Somebody shoot that fucker." Waits showed up onstage again during Zappa's set, telling his "12-inch man" joke while the Mothers played "Ol' 55." The Mothers that night included drummer Chester Thompson, who'd later play with Genesis. Three of the songs performed were unreleased at the time: "Inca Roads," "T'Mershi Duween," and "Dupree's Paradise." Michael C. Ford (2007): "He was so heckled and so beleagured by the rudeness of the audience that he didn't show up the next night. He just lowered the lid on the piano and went home" Aug. 16-17, '74 Civic Auditorium. Santa Monica/ USA Not verified Aug. 18, '74 Venue unknown. Los Angeles/ USA. Opening for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. Not verified Aug. 23-24, '74 Folk Arts. San Diego/ USA. With John Bosley Aug. 29, '74 Celebrity Theater. Phoenix/ USA. With the Souther-Hillman-Furay Band. Sep. 6-7, '74 Celebrity Theater. Phoenix/ USA. Opening for John Stewart End third tour promoting Closing Time February 1974 - September 1974 Sep. 7, '74 Television appearance for syndicated talk show "Speakeasy". Hosted by Chip Monck. Venue unknown (Ol' '55, Ghosts Of Saturday Night) Start first tour promoting The Heart Of Saturday Night October 1974 - December 1974 (album released: October, 1974). Tom Waits solo: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano. Oct. 8, '74 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA (also lists as October 18, 1974). "Tom headlined on the 8th & 9th, and warmed up for John Stewart from the 10th through the 13th. Oct. 9-13, '74 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Opening for John Stewart Oct. 24-27, '74 The Main Point. Bryn Mawr, PA/ USA. This was Waits' first time headlining at the Main Point. The warmup was Emmet Robinson Oct. 27, '74 Radio appearance for "Gene Shay Show: WMMR radio". Philadelphia/ USA Recorded Nov. 6, '74 Passim. Boston/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Ellen McIlwaine Nov. 8, '74 Passim. Boston/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Ellen McIlwaine Nov. 9, '74 Orpheum Theatre. Boston/ USA. Early show and late show. Waits sat in (but was not opening act = Wet Willie) for Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention Nov. 9-10, '74 Passim. Boston/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Ellen McIlwaine Nov. 14-17, '74 The Great South East Music Hall & Emporium. Atlanta/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for comedian Robert Klein Nov. 19-21, '74 Bottom Line. New York/ USA. With Orleans Nov. 22, '74 Folk Arts. San Diego/ USA. Early show and late show. With Bill Steele Not verified Nov. 23, '74 Irvine Auditorium, University of Pennsylvania. Philadelphia/ USA. Opening for for Maria Muldaur Nov. 27 - Dec. 1, '74 Quiet Knight. Chicago/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Sonny Terry & Brownie McGee Dec. 3-5, '74 The Troubadour. Los Angeles/ USA. First engagement at this venue. Opening for Little Feat. "...This has been an important night for Waits and he's not through with it yet. A couple of hours earlier, he had finished his first engagment at the Troubadour, and the songwriter/ poet singer/ actor had done well. Owner Doug Weston had just told him so in the alley as we were leaving. He wants Waits back soon" (Rolling Stone magazine, by Rich Wiseman. January 30, 1975). Dec. 6-7, '74 The Whole Coffeehouse, University Of Minnesota. Minneapolis/ USA. Joyce Everson warmed up for Waits at this campus coffeehouse End first tour promoting The Heart Of Saturday Nigh October 1974 - December 1974 Unidentified shows 1974: Date unknown (1974). Fox Venice Theatre. Venice/ USA Date unknown (1974). Opryland. Nashville/ USA Date unknown (1974). Castle Creek. Austin/ USA Date unknown (July/ August 1974): Venue unknown. Redlands/ USA Date unknown (1974): Balconny Hall. Scottsdale/ USA. Opening for John Hammond (Downbeat Magazine, February 1975. Phoenix New Times, April 5, 2001) Date unknown (November/ December, 1974): Stables Club: East Lansing, Michigan/ USA. Opening for for Martha Reeves & The Vandellas 1975 Jan. 12, '75 Radio appearance for "Folk scene with Howard and Roz Larman: KPFK-FM 90.7". Los Angeles/ USA. Also lists as February 13, 1975 Start second tour promoting The Heart Of Saturday Night January 1975 - September 1975 (album released: October, 1974). Tom Waits solo: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano. Jan. 31, '75 McCabe's Guitar Shop, Santa Monica/ USA. Opened by Wendy Waldman Feb. 1, '75 McCabe's Guitar Shop, Santa Monica/ USA. Opened by Wendy Waldman Feb. 4-9, '75 The Boarding House. San Francisco/ USA. Opening for the Flying Burrito Brothers Feb. 13, '75 The Arlington Theatre. Santa Barbara/ USA Feb. 14, '75 Fox Venice Theatre. Venice/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Feb. 18, '75 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Opening for Gene Clark. "Tom kept dedicating songs to a guy in the front row who was passed out leaning against the person next to him. He was Solo playing either guitar or piano. He did almost a monologue between songs which were laced with references to Denver's skid row which was only a few blocks away." Feb. 19, '75 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Opening for Gene Clark Feb. 20-23, '75 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Opening for Gene Clark Mar. 7, '75 Benson Center, Santa Clara University. Santa Clara/ USA. Opening for John Stewart. Mar. 10-11, '75 Euphoria Tavern. Portland, Oregon/ USA. Mar. 14-15, '75 Balcony Hall. Scottsdale, Arizona/ USA. Warming up for guitarist Jerry Riopelle. Early show and late show both nights Mar. 26-30, '75 The Boarding House. San Francisco/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Melissa Manchester Apr. 7, '75 El Mocambo. Toronto/ Canada. Opening for The Good Brothers(a local country & western band) Apr. 8-12, '75 El Mocambo. Toronto/ Canada. Opening for The Good Brothers Apr. 15, '75 The Cellar Door. Washington DC/ USA. Early show and late show. With Chris Smithers Apr. 16-18, '75 The Cellar Door. Washington DC/ USA. Early show and late show. With Chris Smithers Apr. 18, '75 Radio appearance (Interview and 4 live songs) for: "WAMU-FM Radio Station". Washington/ USA. Tom Waits: "You have to use your imagination a bit and it (spoken word) works better in some clubs than it does in others - when it's quiet up there I can usually get away with murder - so I like playing the Cellar Door, cause I can do just about anything I want up there, I can stretch out, improvise, do things, tell stories I've never told before, make something up. It's a club where you can experiment. I like that about it." Tom Waits: "I get tired of playing when I'm playing like at the El Mocambo club in Toronto, like a steak house or a barbecue pit. When it's just a dragged week. But a week at the Cellar Door perks up your spirits quite a bit. It's a very good club and they enforce the fact that it is a listening club, in fact they even got it on a little card that sits on the table that says, "Quiet please". Only club I've ever played where they have that." Apr. 19-20, '75 The Cellar Door. Washington DC/ USA. Early show and late show. With Chris Smithers Apr. 21, '75 Radio appearance (interview) for "WMMR-FM Radio w. Michael Tearson". Philadelphia/ USA Apr. 22, '75 Bottom Line. New York/ USA. Opening for Peter Bergman & Phil Proctor of the Firesign Theatre Apr. 23, '75 Bottom Line. New York/ USA. Opening for Peter Bergman & Phil Proctor of the Firesign Theatre Apr. 24-27, '75 The Main Point. Bryn Mawr/ USA. Three shows each night. Show opened by Danny O'Keefe Apr. 28-30, '75 The Great South East Music Hall & Emporium. Atlanta/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Mickey Newbury May 1-3, '75 The Great South East Music Hall & Emporium. Atlanta/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for comedian Steve Martin May 15-18, '75 Passims Coffeeshop. Cambridge/ USA. Show opened by Mirabai May 21-24, '75 Bijou Cafe. Philadelphia/ USA. Show opened by John Stewart May 30-31, '75 The Whole Coffeehouse, University Of Minnesota. Minneapolis/ USA. Opened by Barb With Jun. 3, '75 Castle Creek. Austin/ USA. Solo show Jun. 4-7, '75 Castle Creek. Austin/ USA. Opening for Eric Anderson Jun. 13-15, '75 The Golden Bear. Huntington Beach/ USA. Opening for Batdorf and Rodney Jul. 25, '75 Radio appearance for "WMMR Radio", Philadelphia/ USA. The Main Point. Bryn Mawr/ USA. With Al Cohn on saxophone, Steve Gilmore on upright bass, Bill Goodwin on drums (introduced as Nocturnal Emissions during intro for Big Joe & Phantom 309) Recorded. Date not verified (probably April, 1975) Jun. 28, '75 Tanglewood Lenox, Massachusetts/ USA. Opening for Stephen Stills. Live Recordings for the album Nighthawks At The Diner July 30, 1975 - July 31, 1975 (The Record Plant/ Wally Heider Recording,.Hollywood/ USA) Aug. 14, '75 The Troubadour. Los Angeles/ USA. Show opened by the Amazing Rhythm Aces. Ensemble: Teddy Edwards on sax, Jim Hughart on bass, Jim Gordon on percussion, and Mike Melvoin on keyboards Aug. 15-17, '75 The Troubadour. Los Angeles/ USA. Show opened by the Amazing Rhythm Aces Aug. 18, '75 Red Rocks Ampitheatre. Morrison/ USA. "This show was promoted in the newspaper as The Eagles with Dan Fogelberg warming up. While Tom was not billed to appear, there can be little doubt that he was there. Several first hand anecdotes from attendees, and a listing in the Red Rocks history verify that he appeared at least one night. Unfortunately Tom was booed off the stage before he could do a whole set, presumably because the Eagles fans were more accustomed to sweet than dour. The headliners were not pleased, and made a big point of emphasizing the identity of the composer of 'Ol 55 when the time came. The Eagles dates are verified in the Straight Creek Journal." Aug. 19, '75 Red Rocks Ampitheatre. Morrison/ USA Aug. 30, '75 Hearst Greek Theatre, University of California Berkeley. Berkeley/ USA. "Tom opened for Judy Collins in a rare (for him) outdoor performance. Verified in Billboard magazine: "Tom Waits, with his dark rumpled suit and dark rumpled stories, was quite definitely out of his element in the brilliant afternoon sunshine, although he did take the occasion to offer some of his new work, which had every bit of the idiosyncratic genius of his previous stuff." Sep. 5-7, '75 The Cellar Door. Washington, D.C./ USA Sep. 10-11, '75 Shaboo Inn. Willimantic/ USA. Opening for Batdorf Rodney Sep. 16-20, '75 Paradise Room at the Reno Sweeney. New York/ USA. Joined by Al Cohn on tenor saxophone. With Beverly Bremers. Barney Hoskyns (2009): “Waits had a mild freakout at Reno Sweeney's when he formed the impression that the venue was a gay club. Unequivocally some would say almost gruffly heterosexual, Waits wanted to pull out of the engagement. "Tom wasn't homophobic but he thought it wasn't going to be his audience," Bill Goodwin chuckles. "Herbie Herb Cohen called me and said, 'You gotta talk to him.' So I called him and said we had to do the gig." It's unclear whether the sight of Barry Manilow and his mother in the front row one night allayed or confirmed Waits' fears about the club's orienta¬tion. Manilow had been urged to see Waits by Bette Midler, for whom he'd played piano in the heady days when she'd enter¬tained the debauched patrons of Manhattan's Continental Baths. Writer David McGee, who'd befriended Waits in New York the previous year meeting up with him to hang out and play pool when he was in town recalls his despondency over the Reno Sweeney's shows. "It was a true nightmare for Tom," McGee says. "And I think the decision he later took to break away from the status quo in the music business and in his career was forged in the misery of that nightmare.'" Sep. 21, '75 Academy Of Music. Philadelphia/ USA. Opening for Fairport Convention Sep. 25-28, '75 The Main Point. Bryn Mawr/ USA. Show opened by Garland Jeffreys (benefit concerts for The Main Point) "The club was so well-loved among artists that when there was a bit of financial difficulty, Tom Rush, Joni Mitchell, Dave Van Ronk and Tom Waits all volunteered to perform in a benefit concert and straightened it right out." End second tour promoting The Heart Of Saturday Night January 1975 - September 1975 Start tour promoting Nighthawks At The Diner October 1975 - June 1976 (album released: October, 1975). Tom Waits: vocals, acoustic guitar, piano. Frank Vicari: tenor saxophone. Dr. Fitz(gerald) Jenkins: upright bass. Chip White: drums. Oct. 2, '75 Paramount Theatre. Portland/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Oct. 3, '75 Paramount Northwest. Seattle/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Oct. 4, '75 Opera House. Spokane/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Oct. 7, '75 Queen Elizabeth Theatre. Vancouver/ Canada. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Oct. 8, '75 Western Washington University (Music Auditorium). Bellingham/ USA Opening for Bonnie Raitt Oct. 11, '75 Berkeley Community Theatre. Berkeley, USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Oct. 17, '75 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium. Santa Monica/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Oct. 18, '75 Crawford Hall, University Of California. Irvine/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Oct. 19, '75 Back Door, Aztec Center SDU. San Diego/ USA. Early show and late show. With Phil Gross Oct. 21, '75 Celebrity Theatre. Phoenix/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Oct. 24, '75 Austin Municipal Auditorium. Austin/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Oct. 25, '75 Texas Hall. Arlington/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Oct. 26, '75 Music Hall. Houston/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Oct. 27, '75 Lorrie Auditorium. San Antonio/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Not verified Oct. 29, '75 Opryland. Nashville/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt. Nov. 1, '75 Radio appearance for "Earth News Radio with Lew Irwin" (venue unknown). Interview only. Aired November 1 and 2 Recorded Nov. 1, '75 Hill Auditorium. Ann Arbour/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Not verified Nov. 2, '75 Massey Hall. Toronto/ Canada. Opening for Bonnie Raitt. Waits joins her on the last song of her concert, "Sweet and Shiny Eyes" Nov. 3, '75 Century Theatre. Buffalo/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt: "A review in the Buffalo Evening News states "Raitt's loveliness more than counterbalanced the near mutiny that greeted a leadoff hour by a scruffy Los Angeles songwriter named Tom Waits". Nov. 5, '75 Auditorium Theatre. Rochester, New York/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Nov. 6, '75 Syracuse University, "Men's Gym". Syracuse, New York/ USA. A review for the show suggests that the crowd was hostile to Waits, and that it was therefore not a good show for him. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Nov. 7, '75 State University Of New York. Plattsburgh/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Not verified Nov. 8, '75 Palace Theatre. Albany/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Not verified Nov. 9, '75 Lincoln Center, Avery Fisher Hall. New York/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Nov. 12, '75 Music Hall. Boston/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Nov. 14, '75 Capitol Theatre. Passaic/ USA. Opening for Poco Nov. 15, '75 University Of Pennsylvania, Irvine Auditorium. Philadelphia/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt Nov. 16, '75 DAR Constitution Hall. Washington/ USA. Opening for Bonnie Raitt (last date on the Bonnie Raitt tour) Nov. 18-22, '75 The Great South East Music Hall & Emporium. Atlanta/ USA. Early show and late show. Opening for Martin Mull. With Darryl Rhoades Nov. 20, '75 State University. Statesboro/ USA Circus Magazine, 1975. Conflicting dates. Dec. 2, '75 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Early show and late show. Opened by Maxine Sellers Dec. 3, '75 Radio appearance for "WMMS-FM: Coffee Break radio show w. Kid Leo". Cleveland/ USA. Aired April 14, 1976 Dec. 3-7, '75 Ebbet's Field. Denver/ USA. Early show and late show. Opened by Maxine Sellers Dec. 10, '75 Capitol Theatre. Salt Lake City, Utah/ USA. Opened by Tim Weisberg Dec. 11, '75 Orpheum Theater. Madison, Wisconsin/ USA. Opening for Jerry Jeff Walker. Dec. 14, '75 Guthrie Hall. Minneapolis/ USA Dec. 16, '75 Radio appearance for "KQRS-FM, ASI Studios w. Dave Martin". Minneapolis/ USA Dec. 17-21, '75 Quiet Knight. Chicago/ USA Dec. 22, '75 Aired: TV concert appearance for "Soundstage", Chicago.PBS television show on Tom Waits and Mose Allison. Chicago/ USA (aired December 22, 1975, recorded November 3, 1975 or earlier). With Kenny Soderblum on alto sax and Jim Atlas on upright bass. Jay S. Jacobs (2000): "He was invited to perform live on the PBS show Soundstage. Heightening the thrill factor for Waits was the knowledge that he would be sharing the bill with his Iong time idol Mose Allison. The segment's highlight is the opening number, Waits's dramatic a capella performance of "Eggs and Sausage." Wearing a ratty black sports coat, a loose tie, and a brown beret, he sits at the counter of a real diner, cigarette in hand. Around him we glimpse tired waitresses, bored patrons, sizzling burgers. His only musical accompaniment is the snapping of his fingers and the slapping of his leg. Finishing the tune, he turns to a waitress and asks for another cup of coffee." Soundstage/ N.N. (2005): "According to my records, the show was taped in 1975. There is a date on the slate at the front of the show (of November 3, 1975), but that date could be the date the show was edited and not taped. Unfortunately there is no way for me to know the accuracy of the date. It was Soundstage show #208 with Tom Waits and Mose Allison." (Source: email conversation Soundstage/ Ken Langford, 2005) Unidentified shows 1975: Date unknown (Jan./ Febr. 1975): Jupiter, Los Angeles/ USA Date unknown (Jan./ Febr. 1975): Venue unknown. Minneapolis/ USA Date unknown (Jan./ Febr. 1975): Venue unknown. Pittsburgh USA Date unknown (late 1975). Craig Hospital. Denver/ USA Date unknown (1975). Venue unknown. East Lansing/ USA Date unknown (1975). The Exit Inn. Nashville/ USA Date unknown: (early 1975). Lee Furr's Studios (KWFM radio) Tucson/ USA